


血与沙

by Alas



Series: Alternative Universe - Crazy [10]
Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Canon, Canonical Character Death, M/M, POV First Person, POV Peter Dawson
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:39:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: 癫狂AU系列之二战童话灵感来自马修·伯恩版《灰姑娘》芭蕾舞剧。与《一个吓人的故事》有关，也可单独阅读





	血与沙

退潮的时候，水漏进沙子，还是漏出沙子？

我总是想这一类问题。我坐在月光石船舷边上，可以这么想一整天。

大概因为我是北方人。是的，我生在南岸。但是我们的算法和你们有的差别。你看，我爸爸是北方人。他整个家族都是。所以北方还连着我，像面团似的拉得很长很长。要断掉，但是还没有。

我妈妈？唔，她是东南西北的人。

哦！我一定得告诉你这个！我爸爸的家族是山丘之主。这不是重点，只是必要的背景。其实我们这类多少都是个什么什么之主。北方的山丘太多了，有些还轮不上有个主人呢。后来有了你们的石头房子。在山丘顶上还要再升高，而不是像我们的——沉进土地里。不，我倒不是想批判……不过古时候确实为这个发生了很多残酷的事。我很高兴事情不一样了。契约，比如说。你们的古老家族会献出自己最好的孩子，交换对领地边界的保护。契约只规定真的边界，另一方会把他们的土地从人间偷走，放在仙境。假的边界么，他们得自己准备骑士和武器。是的，有点不公平……我只能说，有些仙灵不好，有些人也不好。总的来说，双方都不怎么愉快。

但是就像其他所有令人不快的传统，契约也延伸了很久很久。这才不是我特别想说的部分，我要讲一件很浪漫的事！到我爸爸这一代，Collins们——就是在我家的山丘上盖了房子的家族——选了一个据说聪明美丽得惊人的女孩。有点走投无路了。我是说，呃，人们。周围的人都在变得更有钱。钱从Collins们的口袋里流走了，他们却又得守住家宅和边界，还有里边的装饰，尤其是祖先画像一类的东西。所以他们不单想让她到这边来，还想让她——嫁给我爸爸！

我不是故意压低声音的。你不觉得这很恐怖吗？想想如果真的发生了，我会变成什么样子？比现在高一点，可能吧。还有Oscar——抱歉，我不想提到他，但是……

还是先说好的部分吧。爸爸认为这太荒唐了。他愤怒地拒绝了婚约，连古老的契约都一并拒绝了。哪怕附近山野的仙灵和整个庞大的Collins家族都惊骇愤怒。爸爸驯服了一匹马。不是仙灵之马，肥胖的大野兔子。是真正的马！他一路向南方飞驰，太阳晒得马缰滚烫，脚蹬刺眼，马刺被扬起的尘土磨平了。爸爸没有停一停，决不让被拉长、绷紧的纽带把他拽回去。最后在大海边缘，他才疲惫地倒下。南方的太阳更热烈，他都没有去喝一口咸水的力气。闪光的大海在他面前分开，一位人鱼从水中升起，把清凉的手指按在他额角。那就是我妈妈。

……爸爸自己说的版本非常没意思。George喜欢我的版本！Oscar每次都笑，但是我知道他也一样。你也是？真的？那么现在又有人喜欢我的版本了。

他说自己严肃地拒绝了Collins们的提议，然后坐公共马车去火车站。他转了好几趟车，到了韦茅斯，后来在船舶公司当技术员。他们是在一场普通的舞会上认识的，我爸爸和我妈妈。他们跳够了舞，已经是夜里十点钟。随后妈妈带他去了防波堤。满月的时候防波堤很美。酒？我猜是的。他们在防波堤上还跳舞呢。后来妈妈掉进水里了。爸爸吓得紧跟着跳下去，呼唤水和木头救生圈跟着找人。不等得到回答，他发现自己交了好运。反之亦然。所以事情一下子变得简单了。参与婚礼的本地人都隐隐觉得看着他们从小长大。一年之后有了Oscar，再过三年是我。我们是真的被他们看着长大的。我们家的小房子虽然还很年轻，但是也稳定地向人间扎根。

当然是普通的浴缸。为什么要……哦！她和两个女儿住在海里，Oscar和我的同胞。每次生下一个男孩和一个女孩。我也觉得很公平。像妈妈，和她的妈妈。就像Oscar和我像爸爸。女孩们总是待在水里，否则尾巴的线条会很难看。没什么吵架的机会。我们不常见面，除了节日、纪念日和葬礼。Oscar的葬礼。可能也包括George的葬礼。George葬在教堂边，按照你们的方法。他属于你们么。Oscar的葬礼在海上，虽然我们其实没有真的“葬”他。

Oscar是皇家空军。哦，好像我们还会在乎这点不寻常似的。1939年，法国。他负责在空中拍照片。仙灵也保护自己的田野，好吗？！好像土地不是一样的土地，海洋不是一样的海洋似的！我的同胞也死了，就像你们的！她还提前把头发剪短了，因为水里有太多潜艇。人鱼都传说螺旋桨会把头发卷进去，再把她们削成碎片。一艘驱逐舰中了鱼雷，她正在旁边……不知道。可能是震荡，也可能是特别尖锐的碎片。她变成泡沫了。Oscar变成沙。空军的人不知道该找什么，否则会注意到驾驶舱地板上的白沙。倒不是说他们能把沙送回来。没人能。他们碰到沙子会睡过去，做个美梦，然后就把什么都忘了。再说我也不想见到……送回来的是军装。好几颗子弹从制服上穿过去，还有火烧的痕迹——Oscar，唉，Oscar！

我和Oscar的同胞坐在右舷，在传统仪式里，这边对着星星而不是港口。那是个阴天，海面上没有星星。我把脚垂到水里，她垂下尾巴。我们盯着圆形的波浪，什么都说不出来。我们之间有种微妙的不平衡感，好像走在晃荡的跷跷板上边，但是不知道朝那边走才能让它停下来。爸爸和妈妈在另一边纪念。George是我的人类朋友。他知道这边的事，而且一点也不害怕我们家。George也死了。 我本能想想办法。但是不老泉只在土地里边流淌。不老泉即使已经从源头出发，也会在途中随意改变方向。妈妈说这样的水就像命运。

命运很奇妙。未来是从过去上发生出来的，就像罩布被蒙在底下的东西改变形状。爸爸说我们像小钢珠一样在褶皱和沟槽间滚动，有人赢得一块糖，有人赢回自己付的一便士，有人两手空空。同一条轨迹逐渐分散向四面八方，我们向某件事情飞跑，还以为正轻松地避开它。有时冲得太快，结果在转弯处摔出印迹，落进始料不及的路线。我想George顺着自己的印迹大步向前，他——他知道那通往何方。他真勇敢。有些人类就是非常、非常勇敢，他们像青铜似的在石头之间闪闪发亮。古时候仙灵会偷走这样的人。

我不知道该怎么说。我当然相信爸爸的说法。有些仙灵看到未来就像顺着树干看向枝叶那么轻易。但是……他……那天还出了别的事，而他完全没注意到！也许那件事属于我。我吓坏了！要知道那天还有德国飞机扫射和燃油起火，但是我单单被它吓得半死。因为——我看到了印迹。

拽着他的时候，我以为拽着整架飞机。他那么重，能把月光石拖进海里那么重。

该死。从头说。一个皇家空军飞行员，我把他从下沉的飞机里拖到船上。他完好无损，还对我说“午安”。我一看到他就知道了。在他告诉我名字之前就知道了。不过听他亲口告诉我猜不到的一半名字，也……也很让人高兴。他叫Michael，伏魔天使。

哦，对了！

他是一个Collins。而且他已经发过愿了。我很奇怪他为什么没有干脆完成契约。他肯定会被挑中。我脸红了？真见鬼！你看见他，你也会脸红，我打赌你一定会。

那天晚上整个南岸都睡得很晚。我是站在码头上梦见了从没见过的森林，满口松树的香味，喉咙冰凉好像一直在呼吸高地东风。Collins没有把我拉回北方，他把北方带到我面前。

我要去伦敦了。

Collins经常来信。信件沉甸甸的，坠着长长的引力。如果我在风里松开手，追在后边，最后一定会跟它们一起到达伦敦。我还看不出在那之后会发生什么。伦敦是个转弯处，我必须很小心，否则会掉出现在的轨道。爸爸没有反对。我猜他也看到了。他沉默地看着我，好一会儿才开口。

“Peter，你知道命运让人们相遇，但是它从来不在乎细节，也不阻止相遇之后的事情。你可以做出随便什么反应，掉头就跑也是其一。”

他在提醒我那个契约。可问题是，我不想掉头就跑。

伦敦太大了！我吸进饱含硫磺、煤烟的呛人空气，愚蠢地感到快活。街上有许多女士们挂着绸带，请大家把用不上的铁锅献出来，造更多喷火式飞机。我把便携的马口铁杯子给了她们，得到一朵纸花。她们真好。

按照习惯，我只能拿人们的供奉，而不是自己工作。但这可是战争时期！所以我找了一份工作，在邮局缝包裹。房东大娘很是不以为然。她认为我该坐在办公室里，至少当个抄写员什么的。这样就能换租她更好的房间，那是以前的育儿室。我现在的房间是仆人间，在阁楼。我喜欢有天窗的房间，而且楼下的房租贵了一英镑！简直是抢劫！她赚钱的本事真让我叹为观止，我觉得她挣的才是花言巧语的钱，我该要她的供奉。

工资不属于我。虽然我能在出纳窗口拿到钞票和硬币，但它们不是我的，哪怕装在储蓄罐里。电影院和剧场因为灯火管制给关了，报纸每天都闹着重开。我也给报纸写信，热切地表示支持。幸好舞厅总开着，供我倒空罐子里的钱。我越来越喜欢伦敦了，这儿有太多事情可做了。虽然我还不知道自己要做什么，但是我觉得已经找到了自己的道路。 

当然！我当然记挂着Collins！他有我现在的地址，但是他没给我来信。我们俩一块儿给爸爸写信。南方被炸得很厉害。爸爸的回信说一切都好，用“那种”口气。我不敢问太多。许多人在邮局留了书，捐给前线的士兵。我们先把书打成小包，再统一缝进巨大的邮袋。哪一包都没写名字，但是我知道有些将送到Collins手里。每天午夜过后，从舞厅回到阁楼，我躺在小床上，想着白色的小包裹顺着命运的轨迹向前滑行。我就是这样入睡。

伦敦在尖叫。我从床上坐起来，可这也晚了。空气在我周围膨胀，发出焦糊味。我只来得及把自己的床拉近仙境，还只有一半。要是你当时在附近，抬起头就能看见一张小木头床滑稽地漂着。房子一直塌到二层。气流被烧得吱吱响。我眼看着铁块掉下来，德军轰炸机在高处，小得让人奇怪它们怎么能伤害任何人。一个炸弹擦过我的床扎下去。我全身都凝固了，只有心里边最深处在发抖。我好像看了它一小时，它才扎进残存的废墟，把二层也彻底打垮。我傻乎乎地坐在床上，床尾冒火星了，我也只是看着。是消防车的声音震醒了我。我让这张该死的床掉到砖石堆里。有些人站在人行道上，我怀疑他们看到我了。有个老妇人披着毯子，漠然地看着消防员跑来跑去，直到救世军半搀半推地把她带到安全的地方。

万幸四层的工人们都在加班。一层的老太太奇迹般地毫发无损，此外五个人还在医院里急救。七个人死了，包括房东。她做配给券生意。从没有足够的钱使用配给券的人手里收购，卖给正好相反的人，期间还能给自己挣到一床漂亮的拼布被面。有些女工特地来葬礼上怀念她。

和其他伦敦人一样，我冷静地继续生活，搬到了新家。我得说，新家有点刺激。我仍然住阁楼，但是每分每秒都能听到地下室舞厅传来的音乐和舞蹈。哪怕是白天——声音已经渗进木板和水泥。地下室不够深，然而没人在乎。跳舞的时候人是不会死的。

我把地址告诉了邮局里的同同事他们疑虑重重。其中一个就此拒绝跟我说话。我真不知这怎么惹了他。后来负责茶水的女士告诉我好男孩不住在那儿。这让我更迷糊了。舞厅里几乎全是男孩，仅有的女孩都把头发剪短了。我看见她们后颈的短发，心里紧绷绷的，想念我的同胞。我觉得这些男孩和女孩都挺好的。我承认有人骗钱，还拿刀子扎人。可是正打仗呐！跟飞来扔炸弹的家伙比起来他们都算不错了。

我没想到会在这儿遇到Collins！

他走进门里，所有人的眼珠子一下全盯住了他。要是他们不是英国人，恐怕已经扒在Collins身上了。Collins穿西装外套，不过长裤和靴子还是空军制服。他的头发因为沾了汗水，亮晶晶的。他低着头，好像被已经很黯淡的灯光刺了眼睛。他闪过了好几个人，走到吧台前边。我——心里有点得意。不得体。我只是想，既然我们早就认识了，那么我才有权利坐到他旁边。Collins应该是在等人，但是、但是他又不那么情愿。他耸着肩膀，好像在责怪自己为什么到这儿来。他讨厌周围的一切。这让我莫名伤心。我是说，这儿挺好的，不是吗？墙纸、家具……墙上还挂着画。老板画的卡通人物，大多是皇家空军。每个人都喜欢皇家空军。我对Collins微笑，他没看见我。他无意识地咬嘴唇上干裂的皮肤，看上去就要吐了。

我让自己勇敢点，然后低声说：“晚上好。”

Collins浑身一震，朝我转过身。现在我真的后悔了。Collins完全不惊喜，甚至还带着忍受疼痛的表情。我让他害怕了。

可是他已经看见我啦！转身逃走是选项之一，可是……也太那个了。所以我硬着头皮坐下，希望别轮到他跑掉。

“我没想到能在这儿见到你。”Collins说。

是啊，好像他没写在脸上似的。他还对我皱眉头。

“我住楼上。”我说。Collins点点头，松了口气。我向他靠近了一点，能闻到他身上的机油味。想想刚才我还在心里笑话那些人呢。Collins不再那么紧绷了，他转动酒杯，看灯光透过啤酒映在桌上。他浅浅地吸了口气，正要说话，又闭紧了嘴。他决定要走了。我失望得要叹气。可我有什么办法。

老板打开留声机，唱片发出一声刺耳的尖叫。我们俩不由得一缩。我正要抱怨，忽然发现Collins看着我。比空袭那天还可怕。这回我的心狂跳，我担心Collins也听见了。

他舔了一下嘴唇。下唇右边结痂的伤口裂开了，变成一条闪光的细线。

“你想跳舞吗？”Collins小心地问。说真的，他该不会以为我会拒绝吧？

我闭上嘴，使劲点头，控制住自己别笑得太傻。Collins也笑了。他的脸色好看多了，像是吸到了新鲜空气。他——他很快乐。

Collins滑下吧凳，我们一起走进舞池。美国舞真有趣。不必是绅士和淑女，谁都可以拉着别人，面对面跳得万分开心。而且没有换舞伴的说法，我们可以一直跳，一直跳。

有些人结伴消失了。我知道他们去了哪里。Collins和我贴得更近，我卷着他的衣领，考虑怎么开口。随后我想起；来，今天是满月！啊，见鬼、见鬼的命运！我的小房间玻璃有裂缝。床上有移动的光斑。当月亮移动时，小径也交错。就是说，契约会签订，Collins将永远属于我。我决不能这样做，他就是为了逃离契约才参军的！

音乐忽然停了。人群里传出一句很脏的话。老板让他安静。接着，收音机开始播紧急消息，要求所有皇家空军飞行员无论身在何处，是否在休假，立刻返回基地。消息播了三遍，然后声音就停了。

Collins的神情变了。在月光石上，他留意着燃油那时就是这个样子。我仿佛能看见他穿着全套盔甲。Collins在真的盔甲里看着我。要是只有我们两个，他会吻我。他迫切地想吻我。我能看出来。

“Peter，我得走了。”Collins说。他的声音好像被英雄纪念碑压着。所有人都看着他，像是已经开始悼念。他们都觉得Collins不会活着回来了。

我抓住他的外套，让他俯身，狠狠地亲吻他。绝不是像亲吻雕像那样。绝不是。Collins很快推开了我。他见鬼的意志力能喝退远古恶龙。Collins转身跑出舞厅。是战士的跑法，冲向某些东西，而不是逃离。

和故事里不一样。Collins留下了血。我在舌尖尝到甜味和铁锈味。这表示我不必四处奔走，找他。血会替我找到血。只要我大声喊他的名字，命运将折叠，道路将弯曲，把他带到我面前。我咬紧牙，没有喊他回来。 

后来的事证明，人在跳舞的时候也会死。被天花板压住。被碎镜子划破血管。仰面倒在地上，脖子折断了。躯干直挺挺的倚着墙，头连同左边肩膀都被削掉。修女们抬着担架过来，不得不用肩膀把她倚着墙的身体挤到一边。她们踩着血，直打滑。不，我不确定。一切都太混乱了。我猜义务消防队没有空闲注意到我使用了一点点法术。大多数时候需要好些人一起掀开水泥什么的。我抓住了一只又凉又滑的手，头发都立起来了。她紧紧攥住我，只有这一点活着的迹象。等我们把她拖出来，发现她没受伤。血来自被切断的左手无名指，有人抢走了她的戒指。她瞪大眼睛，长大嘴巴，却不发出一点声音。我忍不住了，划破手指，让血变成的沙粒落进她的眼睛。她立刻睡着了。

天亮之后，救援变得容易。我以为永远也挖不完。那么多瓦砾！我也把沙涂进另外一些人的眼睛。可是我没有很多血。最后我坐在一块不太扎人、也不太烫的水泥块上，盯着手指头的小伤口，开始哭。

真丢脸！护士和消防员还在呢！我却像个傻瓜似的坐着。倒不是伤心难过。我太累了，眼泪那么淌出来，我没力气止住。巡警给了我一杯茶。他说让我端起杯子，免得被人踢翻了。我照常去邮局上班。同事们已经清出一间办公室那么大的地方。于是我们随便找了点能坐的东西，开始整理信件、缝邮包。

Collins没再联系我，没有电话也没有信。楼下的舞厅遭了水灾，消防栓被炸，水全积到这儿。在淤泥清理干净之前，来宾穿胶靴跳舞。我没有喊过Collins的名字。因为命运从来不在乎细节，而Collins在天上。我可不想重逢只有两三秒钟，然后嘭！你明白吗？我活得像其他伦敦人类一样。就是说坐地铁。我没法买报纸，就在地铁里看留留在座位上的。考虑到多少人直接住在地铁站，“别人不要的东西”范围广得不可思议。我捡到了湿漉漉的那张，完全不知道它究竟为什么吸引了我。一份廉价小报，全是救世军和他们的牺牲，热情地骗老太太眼泪。可我不想扔掉，一直拎着它，顶着冷风出站，想找个有亮光的地方读一读。报纸又湿又凉，真让人恼火。有亮光的地方也不好找。我站在一家咖啡厅门口蹭灯光，门童直朝我翻眼睛，嫌我挡了顾客的路。我没工夫理他，得小心地翻报纸，免得弄破了。就是这样，我看到了Collins。

没有名字和番号。另一篇催眼泪故事，一位勇敢而高贵的伤员等等等等。墨水里的铅、纸张里的草木告诉我那是Collins。血会找到血。他的血流出身体，洒在泥沙上了。土地透过盟友，找到了我。

我还记得离开咖啡馆。否则有几百人要被吓坏了。我一路跑，在巷子里撞了好几个壮实的黑市贩子。他们冲我挥拳头。这会儿我再也忍不住了，我大声喊叫。黑市贩子退了一步，低声咕哝着离开了。我还在喊Collins的名字。你知道出声时胸口和喉咙相连的地方会震动？我感到有一片很薄的东西没命地颤抖。我担心它裂，隐隐觉得裂缝会一直连到这儿，把我的心脏也撕开。我还忘了该换气，眼前发黑。在空气用完之前，地面忽然下陷。是引力改变了方向。巨大的拉力把我带向本应身处的地方。

引力停止那一下，我完全不敢睁开眼睛。我怕看见坟墓。气味告诉我是医院走廊。我看见标牌写着烧伤科，才明白为什么有那么多粘液和血的气味，皮肤的气味是滚烫焦糊的。值班护士坐在门口睡着了，病房门关着。我担心开门会吵醒她，从仙境绕进门里。有十二个病人，只有一个没睡着。我对他微笑，他没有反应。走进了才发现他也睡着了。他的眼皮被烧得皱缩变形，所以才像是睁着眼睛。Collins很好找，血会找到他。

火烧掉了很多。如果单凭照片，我一定认不出他。但是如果你站在他面前，会觉得……不，你可能不会。你们是透过假象看的。你会觉得他像一具血肉，刚从地狱爬回来，挣扎着要重拾人形。Collins身上的假象几乎消失了，我透过绷带和血痂看到真相。再没什么英俊的青年、皇家空军军官、有教养的小伙子、讨人喜欢的面孔，他是英雄。我想亲吻他，但是他会疼醒。Collins的嘴唇几乎没有了，垫在他右边下颚的纱布凝成一大块黄色的硬壳。

我在床边坐下，他醒了。他缓慢地眨眼，看看我。Collins没生气，还试着对我笑。

“Peter，我又梦见你了。”Collins说。我得贴得很近才能听清楚。

“我也很高兴梦见你。”我说。他听了这话很开心。

“对你来说是个噩梦。嗷。”Collins抬起胳膊，对我弯了弯手指头。

“我想亲你。”我觉得他一定会拒绝，他嘴边的伤口又绽开了，纱布上留下新鲜的组织液。但是Collins的眼睛亮起来。

“请。”他说。

我俯身亲吻他。他的嘴唇很凉，我还以为能尝到伤害他的火的味道，但是我闻到了——水。这不奇怪，人类往往本能地找到不老泉，把医院盖在上边。但是今天有月亮。凸月，正在生长的月亮！我知道了。我知道为什么是今天，为什么是这里。我们脚下的印迹从爸爸离开北方那一天已经成形。Collins逃离，它转了方向。现在到了转弯处，我知道该做什么了。

Collins奇怪地看着我。他渐渐意识到自己没在做梦。

“会有点疼。”我说。

“为什么？”Collins警觉起来。我松开他，到另外十一张病床前，把血、把沙尘涂在他们眼睛上。包括永远睁着眼睛那一位。Collins艰难地坐起来，紧盯着我的动作。

“为什么？”他厉声质问，我几乎要发抖。绷带被迅速浸湿，他在流血。不过用不了太久了。我打开Collins的胳膊，弯腰扛起他。他很轻，像一束麦穗似的。我想起从没见过的北方秋收。

“为什么？Peter！为什么！”Collins提高音量。值班护士在敲门。见鬼，忘了她了。我把Collins从窗口送出去，然后命令药品柜里的铁、椅子里的木头都到门前去，命令锁头不要打开。我向外张望，看见Collins已经躺在水边——水上。我抄近路去他身边。Collins看上去又痛苦又困惑，我再次亲吻他，吞下血和他的名字。

……我不觉得骄傲。我宁可也被烧一回，只要Collins别这样看着我。可是月亮正在升高。所以我伸开爪子，捧起他的脸。Collins想推开我，他没剩多少完好的肌肉，没有足够的力气。所以我很容易用爪子扎透被损坏的组织，摸到完好的部分。之后就简单了，我只需要把本来的Collins拽出来。见鬼，那恐怕真的很疼。Collins挣扎的力气越来越大。好现象，可带来更多麻烦。我咬紧他的名字，呼唤水。不老泉比其他的水傲慢。我恳求它为了英雄上涨。我用尽了每一个细胞的力量。它来了。

Collins呼吸着泉水，不再挣扎了。我终于能松一口气。我只剩抱住他的力气，别让水流分开我们。我一定睡了一会儿。醒来之后，我们在海德公园，属于仙境那半边。不老泉已经退潮，水只浸没我们的脚。天快亮了，人间已经过了五十年。

我听到同类的吃吃笑声。好极了，爸爸一定会听说这件事。妈妈听到得还更早。我把脚从水里拔出来，然后把Collins也拖到岸上。他看上去相当不错，穿着出生时的衣服。焕然一新。

这才是问题所在。不老泉是件残酷的事。人类和仙灵都难以应付。会有严重失常，五分钟到一百年，或永远。我希望Collins能挺过去。三百年后的人类看他，岂不也是古代传说里的英雄。Collins是最好的。

Collins睁开眼睛的时候，我仍然退了一步。出于谨慎。Collins的呼吸顿了一下，我也是。他的眼神狂乱地扫过四周，最后落在我身上。

“Peter？”Collins说。他用一个词就让我像果冻似的发抖。我想微笑，但我还咬着他的名字呢！

“这儿是海德公园？”Collins轻轻笑了一声，支起身子。他的耳朵变红了。

“我们为什么在这儿？我的衣服——你的衣服呢？”

太多问题了。我亲吻他，把名字还给他。

Collins尽量不让我看出来，但我当然明白他在难过。他再不能回空军基地了。我至少该把他的狗牌拿来的。真见鬼。Collins还计划着存钱、买一间自己的小房子，有花园等等。他说他不是唯一一个被战争打乱了生活计划的人，让我不必担心。他觉得彻底甩掉祖宅和家业已经足够好了。是的，他没法……Collins渡过了不老泉，在对岸重拾姓名，他属于我这一边了。不管月亮在什么位置，我们都可以随意亲热，不必担心契约什么的。我猜契约彻底断了。

我们回去过，挖Collins的军装。Collins看着老宅的样子让我害怕。他恨透了那所房子，几乎要拆掉法术辛苦维持一千多年的屏障，让包工头蜂拥而至。两块叠在一起的砖头都不能存在。他指着来来去去的人，告诉我一个高雅的老妇人是他表妹。我们找到了Collins的墓碑，有人给他放了一束野花。

后来我们一直在南方。我喜欢海。Collins说他早就见过人鱼，他以为在机舱里缺氧了。他还奇怪为什么小美人鱼的发型和奥黛丽·赫本一样。我们都忘了自己的一大堆堂亲、表亲。他们还在大肆繁殖！还真的有人搬进了老宅。这让Collins坐立不安。他把军装都翻出来穿上了。唉，真要命。我希望他别真的冲过去做点可怕的事。

总之，正在经过土地的是夏天。仲夏夜将至。人间和仙境的道路将变得短而又短。到那时我们也许会去看看。

 

 

END


End file.
